


A Hammer for a Date

by CarrotsNHorses



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotsNHorses/pseuds/CarrotsNHorses
Summary: A modern AU of the story of Thrym stealing Mjonir and Thor and Loki's quest to get it back. Names have been modernized. Also, this story is separate from my "Saving Loki" series and isn't set in the Marvel MCU.Thor - TheoLoki - GabrielHeimdall - HeroldThrym - TimSif - Frankie
Relationships: Sif/Þórr | Thor (Norse Religion & Lore)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Hammer for a Date

Theo went about his morning as usual, coffee and a hearty breakfast of sausage, eggs, and toast with butter and jam. But when he went to his shed to work he found his hammer was not where he had left it the previous day. Distressed, he sought out his uncle to ask for his help in searching for it. 

“I have an idea,” said his uncle, Gabriel. “Wait here.”

And with that he set off to talk to Tim, an old neighbor of his. 

“Where is it.” It was not so much a question as it was an accusation.

“Theo’s precious hammer?” Tim sneered. “It’s around.”

“Hand it over.”

Tim told him he would be happy to give the hammer back, but he would require something in return. Gabriel eyed him warily as he asked what it was.

“Frankie.”

“Excuse me?”

“I want to go on a date with Frankie. Theo knows her well. Have him set us up, and I’ll give the hammer back after the date.”

“You’re insane,” said Gabriel.

“Those are my terms.” He shrugged. “Take them or leave them”

Gabriel returned to Theo with the news. Theo raged, appalled that someone would have the nerve to both steal his most prized tool and try to use his friend as barter for it. Their friend, Herold, happened to come in as Theo was ranting and asked what was going on. When they recounted what Tim had said, he thought for a moment, then said he had an idea.

*****

“This is a terrible idea,” said Theo.

“Do you have one better?” asked Herold as he tilted Theo’s chin up to apply contour under his cheekbones. Theo huffed but did not argue. 

“You need to teach me how you do liquid eyeliner so well,” said Gabriel, admiring his done-up face in a mirror. 

“Of course, but after we get Theo’s hammer back.” He stepped back to examine his work, nodding in approval. “Alright, time to get dressed and go on your double date, ladies.”

They had called Tim and agreed to his terms, so long as he gave back the hammer during the date and that it was a double date. The plan Herold had come up with was to dress Theo up as Frankie, since they both had a similar body type and height. Gabriel would go as her friend for the other person coming, a friend of Tim’s who was a rather well-known local journalist.

“So long as you act at least a little like Frankie, you’ll be fine,” Harold told Theo as he dropped them off at the restaurant. “And remember, I’ll be waiting in the parking lot for when you’ve got the hammer.”

The two gave him a thumbs up as he drove off around the corner. They turned and walked up the steps to the entrance, Theo stumbling slightly in his heels.

“Frankie! I’m so glad you decided to come!” Tim exclaimed when he saw ‘her,’ giving her a kiss on the cheek. Theo had to make a conscious effort not to recoil at the contact. 

Gabriel and Tim’s friend exchanged pleasantries as they all sat down. The dinner started out smoothly, Gabriel having to nudge Theo a couple of times in order for him to remember that he was pretending to be Frankie. When the food came, however, Theo attacked it. He had ordered a heaping plateful of food, and finished it all before anyone else was even halfway done with their meals.

“Oh, she just hasn’t eaten since she heard you wanted to go on a date with her,” said Gabriel, noticing the other two men’s confused expressions. “She’s just been so excited.”

They seemed to appease them, and Tim even seemed happy to hear it. 

After they had finished their food, and Tim and his friend had had several drinks, Theo broached the subject of his hammer.

“Ah yes! That silly thing,” exclaimed Tim, slurring slightly. “Here, here.”

He opened a satchel on the seat next to him and pulled it out, placing it on Theo’s lap. Theo leapt up in triumf (and relief), snatching his wig off and throwing it on the table in front of Tim, exclaiming him a fool and loudly warning him never to trifle with him again. He stormed out of the restaurant, Gabriel mouthing “call me” to Tim’s friend before hurrying after him.


End file.
